Dancetale Skeletons
by Therealgirlygeek
Summary: Kristen isn't your typical monster. She's a shapeshifting skeleton monster, and her dad is Sans. Things get kinda weird though when Kristen gets stuck in the Ruins, and ends out joining Frisk and Chara on their journey through the Underground. Can they dance their way to monster freedom, or will they die trying? And what does Sans think? Rated T just because it's Undertale.


**[A/N: In case any of you managed to miss the title, this is in Dancetale. I will try to do the dances correctly, but if I get something wrong, please let me know.]**

Chapter 1

"Nope, nope, nope, nope! Not going down that way!" I say, almost like a mantra, as I rapidly retreat from the door. Well, it was more of an archway, but do the specifics really matter that much? I doubt it very highly. So, I'm just uh…moving as fast as I can away from the doorway thingy ma bob. And, obviously, the talking flower inside it, spitting out lines of faux-welcoming speech as I move.

"Come on, you can't be THAT scared of me! I'm a flower, for goodness sake! Flowers are _nice._ Flowers shouldn't be scary!" It calls to me, and I ignore it –for good reason, obviously. I kind of just watched it try to murder a freaking eight year old. AN EIGHT YEAR OLD! Who does that?! Apparently this flower does. Thank goodness flowers can't run, or else I feel I'd be in big trouble.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I WATCHED YOU TRY TO KILL THAT KID!" I scream back, and I instantly regret it. The goat lady who had saved the kid from the flower must have heard me, because she comes rushing back out, and she sees me. I look like a human, all right, but I'm NOT. However, my appearance must have tricked her.

"Oh! Small one, what are you doing here? And why are you screaming at that flower? I'm sure it did not try to hurt you, just because it wants to play a practical joke on one child does not mean it is always a threat. Come, I shall guide you as well."

And so it goes. Can't really argue with that, nor can I teleport at the moment – it would be too obvious to her. I'll have to do it later…oh yeah, and text Dad that I got stuck with some goat lady who thinks I'm lost and has anger issues because I was screaming at a talking golden flower. Can't wait to see the response I get to that. Yippee, my day has gotten _so_ much more interesting because of that flower. Was his name Flowey? I think his name was Flowey. Welp, not much I can do about my situation, so I nod and follow the goat lady through the archway on the other side.

Hence begins my stupid trip through the Underground, even though I _live_ here. Hope this entertains you guys enough, cuz I'm not enjoying it very much. Have fun reading about my epic fails, readers. Cuz they're gonna be epic.

Following the goat lady, I found out her name was Toriel, and the kid's name was Frisk. Or Chara, I wasn't really paying attention. It was like two people were talking to me at once. _Weirrdddd._ But I'm pretty sure that one of the voices was Chara and the other was Frisk, and that Frisk was the physical human standing in front of me. Or, more often than not, next to me or behind me – but occasionally they were in front of me, because Toriel decided that they had to do some of the tasks as well. Whelp, good thing I'm not the one needing to do it in those cases – they're pretty stupid and useless, in all honesty. "Press the button that I labeled very carefully for you!" things like this. Needless to say, I was bored out of my mind.

We finally get left on our own for a while. A mischievous smile cracks on my face.

"Waddya say we explore this dump?" I say after I'm certain Toriel's not coming back. Frisk looks uncomfortable, but I can feel that Chara agrees wholeheartedly on the matter with me.

"Yeah, no fun waiting here, and something tells me she's not going to come as soon as she said," Chara replies.

"Ehh…Chara?" I ask.

"Yes?" Chara replies, sensing something interesting was about to happen.

"Would you mind making yourself even a little bit visible? It's very disconcerting to have a conversation with an ownerless voice," I reply. Chara agrees, and a ghostly image of a girl with short brown hair, blood-red eyes, and cheeks so pink I'm almost certain someone used a permanent marker instead of just blush appears. Chara's wearing a green and yellow sweater, and I don't really pay that much attention to the rest of her clothing, mostly because I can't really…see it. The image kind of cuts off at the end of Chara's sweater, but it's enough to give me a sense of reality while talking to Chara. It just occurred to me that I have no clue what Chara's gender is. I'll just refer to them as they.

"So, Chara. How'd you come to be with Frisk here?" I ask them, and they shrug.

"Dunno. Just kinda…happened, I guess." Chara replied, not much care in their voice. They shrug again. I leave it at that and the three(?) of us start our trip through the Ruins.

Chara was laughing her nonexistent lungs out, and Frisk didn't look amused. I was smiling smugly. Dad would kill me when I found my way back home, but y'know…might as well make the most of my situation. Mostly, that meant punning at every possible opportunity, and using up all of my dad's material. He would not be pleased with me. But at this moment, Chara was pretty pleased with my puns.

"Where'd you even learn to do that?" They asked between gasps for air.

"My dad taught me a thing or two," I replied, not daring to get into too much detail. I stood up and stretched. We were now at Toriel's house, and we were just resting before moving forward. Some part of me told me it'd be necessary.

"C'mon, let's keep going before it gets too late in the day," I say, and Frisk follows my lead of getting up. Chara's a ghost though…well, more of a ghost than Napstablook is, in any case. Napstablook isn't _dead_ , but Chara…from what I learned about them, they are dead. The three of us started down the hallway, downstairs from the main house. I sensed Toriel coming far before I heard her.

"Let's see how far we can get," I say, and the two people with legs start running at full pace, Chara just kinda floating along next to Frisk. We got to the door only to find it locked. Of course, that's right when Toriel caught up to us.

"My children, what are you doing down here? Come, let's return to the house…" Toriel says, obviously nervous.

"Sorry, mama, but we gotta get through here." I say expecting her to say no. As I expected, she shakes her head.

"It is…too dangerous through there for you, my children." Toriel says reluctantly. I get an idea.

"Hey, Toriel, care to dance?" I say Frisk looking at me like I'm crazy, and Chara nodding, seeing the sense in my suggestion, but curiosity also showing. I never did share any of my backstory, so they'd not know where I learned about monsters dancing. Guess they're in for a pretty big surprise…I see Toriel nodding.

"Of course, my child…if you are to leave, I would at least like a dance." Toriel replies not knowing my real intention.

"So, whatcha do?" I ask. Toriel tells me she does the waltz.

"Alright…I can't do that, I'll step all over your feet. Why don't you and Frisk do that, and I'll do my stuff on the sidelines?" I say, and Chara is clearly confused by my antics. Once again, Toriel nods.

"Of course, my child. Frisk, may I?" Toriel asks holding out a paw. Frisk nods, and I zip up my hoodie and pull up my hood. I also pull out my phone and turn on my dad's song. We do the same thing, really, so why not? I waited for it to get serious, seeing Toriel and Frisk dancing out of the corner of my eye. I smile as I feel the song coming to the fun part. I prepared myself as best I could…and as soon as the song hit the action-full part, I let my muscle memory take over. Well, not exactly muscle memory, more like instinct. At one point I saw Chara looking at me in complete awe.

The song ended, as did my dance. Shortly after, Toriel and Frisk's dance ended. Toriel looked happy. I walked over to her.

"I promise I'll visit, even if you try to keep me out," I whispered to her. She looked slightly surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Thank you for the dance, Frisk dear. …I suppose I should allow you to go now. Please, take care of yourselves," Toriel said sadness in her voice. I nodded, as did Frisk. We walked through the door, and down a long hallway, before finding the flower again.

"Oh, you think you're so clever…" Flowey started.

"Shut it, goldenflower, or I'll make you," I say, letting my right eye flash blue for an instant, but it was an instant that both Flowey and Chara caught. "Get my point? Cuz if you don't I'll be more than happy to make it for you." I say. To my satisfaction, Flowey starts nodding frantically, before popping into the ground.

"Let's go," I say, not in the mood to deal with questions. That flower really got on my nerves, and I didn't want to deal with it. Chara caught this, thankfully, and nodded. Frisk nodded and led the way through the door.


End file.
